RR3 Wiki:Car Template
Method: 1. Using source mode copy all of this page to notepad or notepad++. 2. Search and replace (CTRL+H) ??Manufacturer?? with the exact Manufacturer name in RR3 3. Search and replace ??Model?? with the exact Model name in RR3 NOTE: In some instances the manufacturer name specified in the full car name is not the same, e.g. MERCEDES-BENZ and MERCEDES-AMG A 45, in these instances be sure to use the correct manufacturer name (where the full car name is required) and check all links work correctly. 4. Search for ??Race Series?? and replace with the first race series the car is used in. 5. Search for ??Race Series2?? and replace with the second race series the car is used in. 6. Search for ??special event?? and replace with the name of the SE or LTS the car can be won in. 7. Search for GameVersion|?.?.? and replace with the version of the release (e.g. change to GameVersion|6.1.0) 8. Search for ??mmm 20yy?? and replace with the version month and year. 9. Any missing information change the ? to information, leave as ? if unknown, it can be added when known 10. Remove before and at end of page (and the associated comments). 11. Once complete create the page, it should be http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/??Manufacturer?? ??Model?? 12 Using source mode, copy from stub to the end into the new page i.e. remove these comments. Earn this car FREE by completing the ??special event??, before ????? ??th. .}} Availability The ??Manufacturer?? ??Model?? is available in ??Number?? series: * ??Race Series?? career series bonus series in the ??Career group?? group * ??Race Series2?? career series bonus series in the ??Career group2?? group. This vehicle was added in the released in ??mmm 20yy?? and can be unlocked by earning ?? trophies in ??Race Series?? or by earning ?? trophies in ??Race Series2?? is unlocked as soon as ??Race Series?? is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for (R$)?? ( ) or (R$)?? ( ) with showcase discount, with a shipping time of ?? hour(s). It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking ??Race Series?? [[??Race Series2??]]. This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * ??special event?? available in the released in ??mmm 20yy??. For the project page containing all events for this car see: RR3 Wiki:Events ??Manufacturer?? Characteristics Upgrades ( ) # Manual method: ## Info: R/upgrades|#Level|#Component|#Upgrade Description|#Time for R$ for upgrades in ? Minutes / ? Hours / ? Days, leave blank for Gold)|#Cost R$ leave blank for Gold|Cost Gold (As appearing in game: use '1 day' instead of '24 hours') ## Expand/delete the template below as required. # Visual method, with Google Sheet ## Alternative, to create the information visually, this can be used: Google Sheet Car data ## As anyone can edit the above sheet, to avoid conflicts, if you have a Google Drive, I would recommend you save a copy (File > Make a copy...), which will save the Google sheet to your own Google Drive, for your own personal use. ## Anyone can edit the above sheet, even without a Google account. ## The Google sheet also creates the data for the RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) page, killing two birds with one stone :) Note: The only way to capture the PR data properly is as follows: # Cloud save # Capture and complete one upgrade at a time, from base # Pay gold to complete any R$ purchases # Check the data and complete the next upgrade, one at a time # Capture & complete all R$ upgrades before starting upgrades # Double check the data captured actually equals the R$ upgrade data (Base PR + R$ upgrade data = Max PR w/ R$) # Capture the car data for PR Max cash, (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Continue to capture the remaining data, as before, one at a time, pay gold to complete R$ upgrades # Once all data has been captured double check the data captured actually equals the fully upgraded car data (Base PR + upgrade data = PR Fully upgraded) # Once the car is fully upgraded, capture the car data for Max PR w/ , (PR, Top Speed, Acc., Braking, Cornering, Cost, Parts) - change the device's settings between imperial and metric (Settings > Display > Display Speed: MPH | KPH) for top speed MPH/KPH and braking ft/m, do not use a calculation. # Cloud restore (to get all the gold back) It is very time-consuming! Navigation # Once the new car page has been created the following pages will need editing: ## Cars - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Base Stats) - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded with R$) - Add an empty (placeholder) entry for the car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. Add the details if/when known. ## Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Add an empty (placeholder) entry for the car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. Add the details if/when known. ## RR3 Wiki:Car Costs - Once the upgrade data is known, and upgrade requirements, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen.The data for this page is automatically generated. ## Template:CarsGallery - Once the picture is added, add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen.The data for this template is automatically generated. ## Template:T/upgrades - Add link to car upgrade project page. ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Add an empty (placeholder) entry for the car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. Add the details if/when known. ## Template:Navbox/Series/??Race Series?? - Create or modify a Navbox for each series the car is added. See Navbox above. ## Template:Navbox/Series/??Race Series2?? - Create or modify a Navbox for each series the car is added. ## Template:Navbox/Manufacturer/??manufacturer?? - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the manufacturer select screen. ## Manufacturers - +1 the number of cars made by ??Manufacturer?? and increase the cost, once known.The data for this page is automatically generated. ## ??Manufacturer?? - Add the new car in the order it is displayed in the Manufacturer select screen. ## History (will probably be updated add as part of the release - Add FM, EA and iTunes release notes) Category:??manufacturer?? Category:Templates Category:Pages that help editing